Chapter 8:THE DATE IS INTERRUPTED,BY ME
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 8-THE DATE IS INTERRUPTED,BY ME' While Drake and Emily were on their date,I was practising at the Darkness Spell,in a dark spot of the sword-fighting arena.Eventually,I decided to go in the beach,because I was ''so curious about the date.So,I started walking.As I was walking by the Hera Cabin,I heared a noise from the sky.It was like a falling plane.I looked up and saw a pegasus,and maybe someone was on the pegasus,but it was too high to tell.I figured out that it was about to crash in the beach.I touched my chest and said"Ταχύτις!(Tahitis)" and the next second,I was running 100 miles/per hour and in three seconds I was in the beach,as the pegasus was ready to crash. Afterwards,everything happened relly fast:I saw that the pegasus was gonna crash on Emily and Drake,who were about to kiss (that made me feel something in my stomach,like a wild animal and I wanted to hit Drake,but I don't know why),I casted the Redirection Spell at the pegasus,but the Speed Spell stopped working and I suddenly fell on Em and Drake (I did destroyed their date although it wasn't my fault,do you noticed that?).The spell made the pegasus and the rider(it had one) go very high to the sky,like a ball.I casted the Separation Spell on the pegasus and the rider,and the next moment they were falling separetely.Stupid me! I thought.Maybe I had saved Emily and Drake,but the pegasus and the rider were about to crash anyway,and I tried to cast a levitation spell in the rider,the pegasus would still fall,plus I couldn't levitate so much weight.Then,the rider started falling more stably,like he was flying.I turned and saw my half-siblings casting the levitation spell at the rider.I casted quickly the water-controlling spell to the sea,and some waves rised high in the air,and grabbed the pegasus,so it wouldn't die because of crashing in the water. I helped Emily get up from the sand,and she looked at me like she was about to stab me.I looked her in the same way.She was about to kiss Drake.Okay,maybe I had accepted that she liked Drake,but I felt so mad when she was about to kiss him. Meanwhile,everyone had come in the bech,because they had seen the falling pegasus.They stood around the person.He was in full-armor,his armor full of a green liquid,that was melting the bronze.Apollo and Hecate cabin went to help him to get out of his armor,'cause he was screaming from the pain.Hecate kids started casting healling spells and Apollo kids gave him medecin.I went to cast helling spells,too.Chiron came. "Orlen?"Chiron said. They guy groaned."Luckily,the poison didn't go in his body."one the Apollo guys said. Ten minutes later,he could speak.Except from the healing spells,the medecin,the magic Apollo songs for healing,this guy,Orlen,had beeen given ambrosia,too.He had many scratches,burns and some bites,but he was a lot better than when he landed. "What happened to you,Orlen?" "I...I was flying here,after visiting my mother,as I told you,Chiron,she was sick,in the morning."Orlen said with a voice full of pain."I saw a river...and next to it was something like a crater,and fore and poison was coming from inside.There were big snakes in the crater.Next to the crater...."he started saying scaried."Next to it....Next to it were hundreds of snakes...and....and a voice who sounded like flowing water,a terrifying voice was telling to the snakes again and again"We'll start travelling to Camp Half Blood in eight days.".Some snakes saw me and I wasn't flying very high and they spitted fire and poison to me,but my pegasus managed to keep flying."He looked at his pegasus who had been spitted by poison,but the other campers had healled it. "Where was that river?Where was the place you were flying above?"Ostin said. "I was flying...I was flying....I can't remember"he said,scaried. "Timothy,can you tell us why he can't remember,please?"Chiron said,and a guy from the Hypnos Cabin walked and stood in front of Orlen.He closed his eyes and about a minute later he opened them and said"His memories have been stollen,erased by something that I felt was..water,but that's impossible." "At least we know those snakes were basilisks."an Ares girl said. "A basilisk nest that Orlen described us,the 'Crater',as he said,is very hard to create.Monsters,especially basilisks,don't usually mingle.Lot of magic is required.It's hard even force them to go somewhere.And basilisks don't create armies just like that.It's very hard to tame them and make them to travel to a place."Chiron said."In seven days from tomorrow,we'll be destroyed.Peleus can't protect us from all those basilsks and when they'll come here they'll be at least five thousands.Neither we can kill them.They will manage to destroy the Golden Fleece and our magic boundaries will disappear.Plus,they will destroy and kill innocent mortals in their travel here.So,the only way to defeat the army and destroy the nest isn't power or weapons,but our mind.We need a quest,Rachel." A girl with red hair and green eyes walked to us. "We need a prophecy."Chiron said.Suddenly,her eyes became more light green and green smoke was moving in them.Then she talked,but she sounded like three girls "Son of Magic shall search the nest, it's where the threat lies for the quest. The answer is known by a dark god, who will decide who will die or not. They key to success is the one long lost, the clover will convince victory to reveall its cost. And if the key is found by the messenger and everything is on, the one who will decide it the daughter of Posidon." Everyone started yelling questions"Who idiot is gonna meet a dark god who's gonna decide wh will die?" "Who's the freaky clover?" "There's no daughter of Posidon!Posidon has a son!And Percy is on vacation!" "SILENCE!"Chiron yelled. "Chiron,son of Magic is a son of Hecate,right?"Lou asked. "Yes."Chiron said. "But,our cabin has four guys:Lester,Ector,Ben and John.Who's gonna go in the quest?" "I will."I said"I make a perfect team with Ostin and Emily." "What the heck do you mean?"an Ares guys shouted. "The clover will convince victory.The clover.A Tyche kid.And the key to success will be found by the messenger.A Hermes kid.Am I right,Chiron?" "Ector is right."Chiron said. "So,me,Ostin and Emily.We make a great team together." "They do."John said, "I mean,is there anyone from those three cabins who makes that good team with two of the other two cabins?"IU asked. No one answered. "So,it must be be.Guys,you agree?" "Of course,Ector."Emily said. "Well,I could do it without you,but anyway..."Ostin said and Emily punched him smiling. "So,Ector,Ostin and Emily will go in the quest to destroy the basilisk army and nest.You have seven days from tomorrow.You will leave at dawn."Chiron said. Afterwards,everyone left the beach,it was nine iand already dark.The three of us sat on the sand."How are we gonna find the nest?"Emily said,while looking far away at the ocean. "Emily,you're a genius!"I said and higged her.She didn't seem irritated. "Well,we know that.Just kidding.What do you mean?"she said. "What you asked is our great question,isn't it?"I said. "Yeah."Ostin said. "The prophecy said 'The answer is known only by a dark god'.So,the answer he knows must be the answer to our question about the location." "But,who's the dark god and where are we supposed to find him?"Emily said. "I know.We must ask Nereus."Ostin said. "Wait,isn't he an immortal guy who lives in San Fransisco?"I said. "Yeah,that's him." "You understand that San Fransisco is in the ''West ''Coast?"I asked. "Yes,I do.We'll take a plane." "We'll loose too much time.What-"I started saying but I was interrupted by Lou,who was walking towards us. "Hey,guys.I wanna talk to you.Our cabin is gonna give you a flying chariot with three pegasi.We have cast the Speed spell,so you will move quicly." "How long would it take to us to get in San Fransisco with the chariot?"Ostin asked. "About four hours.But the Speed spell is a powerfull spell,and it has a cost.It won't last more that seven days." "Thanks Lou"I said. "And be carefull guys.We don't wanna loose you."she said. "Thanks." "Bye.Good luck."she said ans left. "Cool!Now,we will make it to 'Frisco!Ostin said. "Okay,okay.So,at dawn,we'll meet at the stables."I said. We walked to our cabins.I wasn't in a sleep-mood,actually.I picked the beach climate.I wondered if our quest would led us to a beach.I didn't knew it then,but in a couple of days,I would be having a scary adventure on a beach. Category:Ector Care Series Category:GreekArcher365